Armor vest and helmet
The armor vest and helmet, or Security vest, is a protective vest and helmet worn by the Security guards in Black Mesa. Overview An armor vest is standard equipment worn by all Security Guards in Black Mesa. The armor vest is capable of absorbing and deflecting low-caliber rounds and it protects users from explosives and other types weaponry. The Helmet, like the Security vest, is also standard equipment. The Helmet protects a security guard from damage to the head, but only low-caliber rounds from either a Glock 17, MP5, or shotgun pellets. The helmet does not protect the face, meaning a guard is still vulnerable to bullets. The Helmet also cannot protect users from high-caliber rounds such as a .357 Magnum, Desert Eagle, or the Crossbow. These bullets penetrate through the Helmet, killing the guard instantly. The Security Vest, Helmet, and Glock 17 or Desert Eagle are important pieces of equipment for all security guards. It is necessary to wear the vest in order to pass a secured area. (In Insecurity, Chapter 2 of Blue Shift, Barney will have to get these for the guard at the counter to let him through, and in this case it's referred to as a Uniform) Unlike the HEV Suit and Powered Combat Vest, the battery cannot be used for increasing the armor points. Instead, picking up a fresh vest or a fresh helmet is required to increase the armor points. In Half-Life: Blue Shift, picking up the Helmet will gain 40 Armor points while picking up an Armor Vest will gain 60 Armor points. Note that this increment is based on numbers - For example, if the player use cheats to spawn multiple helmets or find more than one at a random spawn point while they have no armor, they can keep picking up the helmets until their armor is full. Same goes for the Armor Vest. Behind the scenes * The Security Guard's Helmet in the ''Half-Life'' Alpha has the abbreviations "MP" (Military Police). * The Opposing Force "Otis" Security Guards were originally supposed to wear helmets, like their "Barney" counterparts. While removed in the main game, the helmet is still present in the multiplayer model. * In the playable ''Half-Life 2'' Beta, the model of a Helmet can be found. Trivia * The Helmet in GoldSrc versions of Half-Life will protect security guards from damage inflicted by bullets and the Crowbar. However, in Source, the helmet will not protect from 9mm rounds or shotgun buckshot pellets if the guard is friendly to player. However if he is hostile to the player, his helmet will become bulletproof from player's 9mm bullet and shotgun buckshot weapons. * Though the helmet will protect guards from taking damage from low caliber rounds, if the player use cheats and shoot the guard's helmet sufficiently, it is possible to kill the guard. For every 50 bullet of 9mm rounds and 10 shotgun shells, it will cause the guard to lose 1 health point. Gallery Pre-release Barney MP.jpg|First version of the Security guard, with MP written on the Helmet. MP barney.jpg|Second version. Bullsquid guard.jpg|Second version, being eaten by Bullsquid. Barney early.jpg|Third version, overlooking at a dead Zombie. Barney1zu2.JPG|This version is similar to the final version, with the same vest but different face textures. Otis helmet close.jpg|''Opposing Force'' Beta Otis. Of14.JPG|''Opposing Force'' Beta Otis. Otis ctf.png|''Opposing Force'' Multiplayer Otis preview. Retail Barneymodel.jpg|''Half-Life'' model. Barneymulti blue.jpg|''Half-Life'' Multiplayer model. Barneymodel hd.jpg|''Half-Life'' HD model. Barney sansequipment.jpg|''Half-Life'' HD guard without vest and helmet. Barneymodel decay.jpg|''Half-Life: Decay'' model. Zombie security guard.jpg|Zombie Guard model. Otissimple.jpg|Otis variant. Otishelmet multiplayer.jpg|Otis Multiplayer model. Otismoustache donut.jpg|''Blue Shift'' Otis variant. Otisblack.jpg|Otis African-American variant (cut). List of appearances * Half-Life: Day One * Half-Life * Half-Life: Opposing Force * Half-Life: Blue Shift * Half-Life: Decay * ''Half-Life 2'' Beta Category:Half-Life Category:Half-Life: Opposing Force Category:Half-Life: Blue Shift Category:Half-Life: Decay Category:Black Mesa technology